Bulletproof
by Hypnotica
Summary: RoyEd slashyaoiwhatever. When Ed realizes he's in love with his Colonel, can rank, gender or past lovers keep them apart? Somehow I doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. Not only is this my first story on fanfiction, it is also my first FullMetal fanfic, my first slash fanfic (I write orginal gay romance fics), AND the only fanfic I've written in over two years. Wow. Hope it's up to scratch. No real plot so far, any suggestions of what you'd like to see are welcome. I think Edward might be a bit OOC, I was concentrating so hard on getting Roy right… and I'm not even sure I did that. Please review, and please don't flame. I gave fair warning in the summary of the pairing. I'm pretty nervous about posting this up, so I really, really hope you like this!

Chapter One

Edward Elric pushed open the office door, grumbling under his breath. Time for some more verbal abuse from Colonel Sarcasm. Roy Mustang stood by the window, hands pressed to the sill, back facing the door.

Ed was about to flop down on the couch like normal when he noticed something. Mustang's shoulders were shaking slightly, and he didn't seem to have heard Ed come in.

The Colonel was… crying.

Ed was frozen for a moment, shocked. He hadn't thought Mustang capable of human emotion, save that weird kind of manic happiness brought on by stress. He seemed suspended in a constant state of smugness.

"Mustang?" Ed said quietly. He knew he should go before this got any more awkward, but something made him stay.

"Leave, Fullmetal. Now." Mustang's voice sounded tired and strained, slightly thick with emotion. "I'll… I'll talk to you later."

Again, even though Ed knew he should leave, he did not. He walked over to the window. "Is something wrong?" He said it just as softly. Maybe he didn't like the Colonel so much, but he knew him well enough to know how upset he must be to actually cry. Ed didn't want anyone to be that hurt. And suddenly the Colonel wasn't the Colonel anymore. He was just someone who needed help.

Mustang sighed. "Just leave… please." His voice caught in his throat.

Through the Colonel's ebony hair -this close up it looked like silk- Ed could see the tear tracks on his pale cheeks, and there were wet spots on his collar where they had fallen. "What's the matter?"

Roy looked at Ed through his hair. The younger alchemist did not look mocking and angry like he normally did. His eyes were wide and honest, almost inviting confidence.

Roy felt compelled to talk, as he hadn't in years. "It's… nothing, Fullmetal. I'm just… thinking." He took a deep breath. "About the Eastern rebellion. About the Ishbal Rebellion."

"Does it still effect you so badly?" Ed still used that same soft tone. For some reason, all of the bitter anger he usually carried around was gone.

Roy smiled. "You wouldn't understand, Fullmetal. You've never been to war."

"I've seen things too." Ed said, just the slightest bit of anger creeping back into his voice. He didn't want his problems belittled as nothing!

"I know, Ed. I know." Now it was Mustang's voice that was soft. His eyes were downcast, staring at his hands that still rested on the windowsill.

Ed opened his mouth to speak, then realized something and closed it again in surprise. Had Mustang just called him Ed? Not Fullmetal, but his actual name? Finally he found his voice. "Did you… did you just call me Ed?"

Roy gave a small sad smile, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly. "Yes… I did. We seem to have thrown all formality aside, so I thought… why not…"

"Do you… want me to call you Roy, then?" Ed said it almost before he knew what he was saying. He blushed, realizing it probably wasn't a good thing to say.

Roy's smile got just a little less slight. "If you like."

Ed wanted to say something. For some reason, he wanted to make Roy happy. "You know…" He began awkwardly. "Nothing in Ishbal was your fault…"

"Yes it was." Roy answered immediately, his voice cracking a little.

"You were under orders." Ed replied firmly. "It wasn't cold blood. It was what you had to do."

"It wasn't cold blood, you say? You weren't there Ed, it was a massacre. Maybe I was under orders, but my hands still did the deeds." His voice was becoming thick again, and a lone tear slipped down his now stained cheeks. This was so embarassing, crying in front of a subordinate… and Ed, at that.

"No one would blame you."

"Are you joking? Every one of them blamed me. In the seconds before they were burnt to cinders, they died cursing my name. As they ran from their burning homes into the streets to be shot, they wished me death. And those few Ishbalians who survived? They blame me with every fiber of their being!" His voice sounded slightly hysterical, more tears ran down his cheeks, hot and wet. His hand on the windowsill curled into a fist and he banged it on the wood in frustration.

Then, he felt arms encircling his waist. One soft and warm, one hard and unfeeling. He looked down at Ed's blonde head, now resting against his shoulder. The comforting embrace was so sudden, so… welcome. People were always afraid to touch Roy, even if they knew he was upset, even his friends. But Ed, in all his insolence, had given him what he had needed most. What no one else had dared to give him.

Roy's body went stiff for a moment, from shock, but then he relaxed into the hug, gently wrapping his arms around Ed's back, leaning his head down to rest it against Ed's. The body heat was comforting, the warmth of another human being. Roy's tears dripped slowly into Ed's golden hair. "Thank you." He said quietly, as he ran his hand down the younger alchemist's back.

For a few moments, they stayed there. Then Roy sighed again, letting his hand linger on Ed's back as he pulled away.

Ed hitched back that confident smirk, and only if you looked very hard could you tell he was putting up a façade. "How long has it been since you've gotten a hug, Roy?" Ed said the name with slight hesitation, as though he were testing it out.

Roy smiled at the sound of his name on Ed's tongue. At first he didn't answer, unsure of how to word this. "This might be difficult for you to understand, but I… don't really have anyone." He finished in a rush, then sighed.

Ed's eyes went wide again. "No family? But you have friends…"

Roy shook his head. "Ed, even my friends are afraid of me. The only friends I have are subordinates, and they're not… friends like most people would call them. The only real exception is Maes… I mean, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. We were roomates in the academy, he knows I'm not that scary… but something made him think I don't like human contact."

"What did you do?"

"He must have hugged me when I was in a bad mood, and I scalded him. I know he used to, now he doesn't. People are afraid of me, Ed. Everyone is." Roy looked straight into Ed's eyes, giving him a secret smile. "Except you."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Ed said, slightly incredulously.

Roy laughed. Not just chuckled, actually laughed. Ed raised an eyebrow, not getting the joke. "Sorry, sorry. It's funny, though. You see, I don't even like women. I just pretend I do. I don't really care if they wear miniskirts or not, contrary to popular belief. It's funny to see how well my ruse worked."

Ed's mouth had involuntarily fallen open. "You mean… you like… men?" The last word came out as a squeak.

Roy nodded, still chuckling to himself. "I prefer men. I've been with women before, of course. I just prefer men. How about you, Ed? Do you have a preference?"

Ed went pink and mumbled something under his breath.

It was Roy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What was that, Ed?"

Ed blushed harder. "I… er… I like men too." He said hastily, looking like he wanted to disappear into the floor.

Roy started to laugh again. "Oh, Ed, it's nothing to be embarassed about!"

"Says he who pretends to sleep with a different woman every night!" Ed snapped, glowering at Roy.

"Calm down. I mean not in front of someone who's the same way." Roy suddenly turned sympathetic. "Have people bothered you about it in the past?"

Ed shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. "Never been anywhere long enough for someone to find out. His cheeks turned pink again. "Except… except in Zematine (sp?). Those brothers who were impersonating me and Al… the older one came onto me…" He went bright red and hid behind his hair.

Roy smiled. "And did anything come of it? Are you sending love letters I'm not aware of?" He was teasing slightly now, and he knew it, but he wanted to lighten the situation.

"No." Ed grunted, obviously embarassed. "When.. when we parted at the station, he pulled me where our brothers couldn't see and kissed me. He said if I ever needed someone I could come and find him."

"And what did you say?"

"I said we'd probably never see each other again. He agreed, his feelings weren't hurt." Ed sighed, then glared at Roy. "Hey! Why are you so interested, anyways?"

"Just making conversation." Roy said non-chalantly.

"What about you then?" Ed said quickly. "Have you ever had someone special?"

"Hmm. Is that exactly your business, Ed?" Roy smirked.

"Hey!" Ed whined, going red again. "I told you! I told you everything!"

"Woah. I was just teasing. I'll tell you." Roy's smug smirk turned into a smile. "One guy has gotten into my heart before. Just one, Ed. After him, I don't know if I can love again. I met him just after I joined the military. His name was Cyril, and he was, believe it or not, a librarian."

"A librarian?" Ed said, looking surprised. "I don't mean to offend, I just can't imagine…"

"I know, I know." Roy shook his head, still smiling reminicently. "He was so kind. Caring. He had long blonde hair, like yours, but he wore it down. And beautiful blue eyes, and glasses that always got broken." He chuckled, but sounded sad now. "Quietest man you'd ever meet, but really fierce in bed…" He did a double-take. "I can't believe I just told you that. But… I loved him more than I've ever loved anyone." Roy got a faraway look in his eyes and gazed unseeingly out the window.

"What… what happened to him?" Ed hardly dared to ask, but he did anyways.

Roy sighed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut. "He died. Hit by a car while he was carrying books over to headquarters. It was just a cover for coming to see me. He crossed the road, and a car shot out of nowhere. Hit him. Broke his back. Drunk driver. They didn't even put him in jail…" Roy's voice was getting choked up. He squeezed his eyes shut again, and put his hand to his face.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I shouldn't have asked." Ed felt awkward again. Just when Roy had cheered up, he'd gone and made him upset again.

"You didn't know. You couldn't know." Roy answerd, still covering his face.

"I'm still sorry. I… um… do you want another hug?" Ed asked hesitantly.

Roy didn't answer, but slowly pulled Ed into his arms. The younger alchemist hugged him back tightly, but carfeul not to squeeze to hard with his automail arm. It wasn't an awkward tolerant embarace, but a comforting one.

Suddenly, Ed found himself tilting his head back to look at Roy's face. A few fresh tears had fallen, and as Ed watched, another rolled down his cheek.

Roy felt Ed's eyes on him, and looked down into the golden orbs. Their faces were so close together he could feel the younger alchemist's warm breath playing over his lips. They gazed straight into each other's eyes, and for a moment Roy saw someone else in his arms, someone with sunlight glinting off their taped glasses. And before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in closer.

"Roy…" Ed whispered. His voice sounded different, filled with trepidation and almost fear. His eyes were wide with shock. They were so close now, Roy could almost feel the movment of Ed's lips as he said his name.

"Shh." Roy shushed him so quietly that it could barely be heard. He leaned down, closing the last barely-exsistant gap between them, their lips brushing together in an almost-kiss. Ed made a small sound in his throat at the touch of his Colonel's soft lips on his.

Ed's whole body felt tingly and warm. He was very aware of Roy's hands on his back, of their lips together, and it made him feel… oh god. A hot blush shot across Ed's face and he pressed a hand against Roy's chest, pushing him away. He turned around quickly so Roy couldn't see just how he felt through his tight leather pants.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Roy said in a quiet voice. "For a second you just reminded me of… him."

"So it wasn't… me you were kissing." Ed replied, not turning around.

"No. No, it wasn't." Roy said quickly, seeming relieved.

Ed wrapped his coat around himself and span around, an angry expression on his face. Roy's hand shot to his pocket for his gloves, instinctively ready to protect himself. "Why not?" Ed growled.

"What?" That was definetely an answer Roy hadn't expected.

"Why were you not kissing me?" Ed said in the same snarling tone.

"Ed?" Roy cocked his head to the side, perplexed. But before he could say another word, before he could even think, two hands -one hard metal and one warm skin- had grabbed his face and yanked it down, before Ed's lips claimed his in a ferocious kiss.

Ed didn't seem to know how to kiss very well, and had decided, as per usual, violence was a good answer. His tongue didn't bother requesting entrance, rather shoving through the Colonel's lips, attacking the wet cavern of his mouth.

Roy responded eagerly, thrusting in his tongue with equal roughness, throwing his arms around Ed's waist, pulling him close. Something hard pressed into his leg, and his body started to stir as well. Again in his thoughts was the demure but fiery young man with glasses. Then his mind awoke to what was really happening, and it was his turn to push away. "Ed, no, we can't do this." He said, slightly breathless.

Ed just stared at him for a moment, eyes wide.

And then he burst into tears.

"Ed!" Roy kneeled next to the younger alchemist as he sank to his knees. "Ed… what's wrong?" He placed a hand on Ed's back.

Ed shook his head. "I just… Roy… I… I'm so confused!"

"Confused about what, Ed?" Roy asked softly, pushing Ed's bangs out of his face with a finger.

"I… I think I love you!" Ed blurted out, choking a little as he sobbed. "I always thought I hated you, you always teased me, acted like a bastard, but I realized, when you kissed me, I realized that I like it! Because it's the only time you pay attention to me!" He tried to take a deep breath, but it caught in his throat painfully. "I don't know… I've never been in love. But when I see you I can't think properly… and when you're not there I can't stop thinking about you… I always tried to explain it away… but now I know what it is and I can't run from it anymore… it scares me, Roy."

Roy couldn't speak for a moment. Did Ed just… he loved him? My god. "Ed…" He started, quickly realizing he had no idea what to say. "You can't love me. Do you know how much trouble I'd get in for that? You're my subordinate. Plus, I've never thought of you… that way."

Ed started to cry harder, burying his face in his knees. "I know! I know all that! And I know you'd never love me back! I was just so scared… and I needed to tell you… I needed to talk about it…"

"Hush." Roy wrapped his arms gently around Ed's body. "It's… it's alright. But you know… I told you… that I can't love someone again. Not after him." He said softly, hoping he was handling this with the appropriate amount of tact.

"…And I feel so goddamn pathetic right now." Ed finished, leaning into the embrace.

"Don't. It's fine. You saw me cry, so now we're even?" Roy pushed Ed's chin up so they were looking at each other, smiling slightly to show everything was okay.

Ed stopped crying, returning the smile weakly. "I… I guess so." Then he gazed at the Colonel with pleading eyes, sparkling with hope. "Couldn't you… at least _try _to have feelings for me?"

Roy sighed. "It's not that simple. Even if I could… even if it weren't for him… Ed, it just wouldn't work!" He finished exasperatedly. "You're my subordinate. We could get into trouble for that. We're both male. We could get into trouble for that. You're also younger, Ed, quite a bit younger!"

"I'm eighteen." Ed sniffed. "That's old enough! I'm an adult now, I can make my own decisions! And it's not illegal to have a relationship with another man!"

"No, but the military doesn't like it. It wouldn't work out. Just trust me, please." Roy stroked the younger alchemist's hair lightly. He didn't want to hurt Ed's feelings, but this was what had to be done.

Anger filled Ed's eyes, and he pushed Roy's hand away. "Is that what you told _him _when he said he loved you?"

Now Roy was starting to get angry. "Do not bring him into this, Fullmetal! Did you hear me? _Do not!_"

Only one word had registered with Ed. His eye welled with tears again. "You called me Fullmetal again…"

"Yes I did, and you have to…"

But Ed cut him off. "One night." He said.

"What?" Roy was startled, what on earth was Ed talking about?

"One night." He repeated. "Please. Be with me one night, and if you still don't want me I'll leave and we'll never speak of this again." He looked determined.

Roy's anger had completely melted. He sighed as he realized what Ed meant. "Oh Ed. I can't. I don't want to put you in a position like that. I doubt you've ever… slept with anyone before. I don't want to hurt you. I don't think you know what you want right now. You might not be ready."

"I am!" Ed insisted, looking angry again. He started to stand. "Please, just let me spend the…" He let out a loud yelp as his head connected with Roy's desk.

"Ed!" Roy jumped to his feet. Judging by the sound Ed's head had made when it hit the corner of the desk, there might be some danger to the younger alchemist's health. "Are you alright?"

"Dizzy…" Ed said weakly, giving his head a few experimental shakes.

Roy crouched down next to him, brow furrowed with worry. "Ed? Ed, listen to me. How many fingers?" He held two fingers in front of Ed's face.

"Mmm…" Ed squinted at them a moment. "Two."

"Good." Roy peered into his golden eyes, seeing the pupils were slightly dilated. Not so good. He started to run his hands over Edward's head, stopping when he heard an involuntary whimper. There was a slight bump already starting.

"Ow. Don't." Ed said in a rather faraway voice, shaking his head again.

Roy smiled at him, concerned. "I think you just have a mild concussion. Could be worse. Could also be better. Your brother's out in Resembool (sp?) this week, isn't he? You shouldn't be alone now."

"What're you going to do with me?" Ed asked, still sounding quite dazed.

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So the Fullmetal Alchemist was going to get what he wanted after all. Well, in a sense. "You'd better come home with me. Someone should wake you up every few hours, just in case."

Despite his state, Ed still looked pleased. "I'm spending the night?"

"Yes. You should lie down and rest, you'll feel better. Let's go. Hawkeye will cover for me." He took Ed's hands and slowly pulled him to him feet, catching him when he predictabley stumbled off balance. He tightly wrapped an arm around the younger alchemist's waist to support him. Walking so that Ed could easily keep up, he led him out of his office.

As soon as Hawkeye saw them, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

Roy quickly answered the unvoiced question in a professional tone. "Fullmetal hit his head and I believe he has a concussion. Therefore it is necessary for someone to keep an eye on him at least for the night to make sure he's not seriously injured."

"Of course, sir." She nodded. "And you feel you should be the one to do this, sir? One of us could stay the night with him." She gestured around the room to Falman, Fuery, Breda and Havoc. "Or to be safe, we should take him to the hospital."

"No doctors." Ed growled.

"Thank you for the offer, Lieutenant, but I do feel somewhat responsible. Aware of Fullmetal's issue with doctors of all sorts, I didn't think it a good idea to put him through the stress of a hospital when he's only showing signs of a mild concussion." Roy continued, feeling Ed practically drooping in his arms.

"Excellent point, sir. You should get him home, he needs to lie down." Riza said, gazing somewhat worridly at Ed.

"Need me to drive?" Havoc asked, looking up from his own desk.

"That might be for the best, I'm not sure we'd make it walking."

Soon the three of them were in a military car, Ed leaning heavily against Roy in the backseat. "Where am I taking you, sir?" Jean asked as he lit a cigarette and started the car.

"My house. It's nearer, and he's small enough to sleep on the couch." Roy replied, just wanting to get Ed somewhere he could rest.

"Don't call me small." Ed mumbled. Roy found it slightly worrying that was all the fuss he put up.

It only took a few minutes to reach Roy's house, a small flat with a few scruffy shrubs out front. Roy thanked Jean and guided Ed out of the car, supporting him with an arm again. As the car pulled away, the Colonel fumbled in his pocket for his keys.

"Roy…" Ed said quietly, almost whimpering.

"Ed?" Roy suceeded in finding the key and opening the door, even with only one available hand.

"… I don't feel so good."

"You have a concussion, Ed. You're not going to feel good." Roy helped him inside, locking the door behind them.

"I really don't feel so good." Ed put a hand over his mouth, groaning quietly.

Having experienced many a concussion before, Roy knew to grab the garbage can near the door and put it in front of Ed as his knees buckled. He kindly held the younger alchemist's bangs out of his face and rubbed circles on his back as he retched again and again, effectively emptying his stomach.

When he was finished, Ed groaned and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Still feeling sick and disoriented, he turned around and buried his face in Roy's chest. "I hate throwing up." He grumbled into the Colonel's shirt, clutching at it needily.

Roy chuckled and stroked Ed's hair, careful of the bump on his head. "I think everyone does, Ed. Do you feel better?"

"Stomach's a little calmer." He continued to talk into Roy's shirt.

"Good. Let's put you to bed." He put his arm back around Ed's waist and lifted him to his feet. The couch wasn't far away, but Ed refused to lie down on it.

"Let me stay with you… please…" He whimpered, clinging pathetically to Roy.

Roy sighed. "Ed…" He looked down at the younger alchemist. Those golden eyes looked slightly frightened, still a little confused. And he couldn't refuse. "… Alright. But we'll just be sleeping, I can promise you that."

"I know." Ed said in that tiny, helpless voice. And a few moments later he was tucked into Roy's bed, wearing only his boxers and one of the Colonel's old t-shirts, which was ridiculously large on him.

He watched, his head pounding and nausea turning his stomach, as Roy pulled his shirt and pants off, leaving only his boxers. Even though Ed felt like crap, the sight stirred his groin and he rolled quickly to his side so Roy couldn't see.

He felt cold air hit him as the covers were pulled back so Roy could climb in. He rolled to his other side to look at the man he now knew he was in love with. He couldn't help it, he wriggled closer, pushing his face against Roy's bare chest and placing a hand on it as well. He could feel the well-toned muscles, etched under the Colonel's skin, and that had more unwanted physical effects, but he didn't care.

"Do you still feel sick?" Roy asked, deciding to allow the snuggling.

Ed nodded against his chest. "And my head hurts."

"Just relax. Go to sleep. I'll have to wake you up every few hours, but you will feel better in the morning." Roy gently stroked his back, trying to comfort him.

Ed mumbled something that couldn't be heard, getting lost in Roy's touch, and falling into the depths of slumber.

A/N: Again, please review! Tell me how my first chapter of my first FMA fanfic went! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is, chapter two. I don't seem to be doing too bad here. Right, I forgot to mention I titled this story after a song. It's by Blue Rodeo, and it's not even a song I really like, it just fits these two. Oh, and on that note (hah. Bad pun) if you like this story you could always check out the songfic I recently posted up. It's onesided love, but RoyEdo goodness all the same. Other stuff in the works includes an Edvy songfic, a Cain/Jean oneshot, a RoyEdo mpreg, an mpreg with both RoyEdo and Edvy, a really angsty RoyEdo oneshot, and possibley a little something Roy/Maes as well. I just watched episode twenty-five, and almost cried myself to death sniffles. Speaking of the watching of FMA, raise your hand if you hate Winry and want to force feed her her own eyeballs and then hand her over to Envy for a slow painful death? hand shoots into air Me! Me! I do! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review, please! Reviews make me all happy!

Chapter Two

When Roy awoke, it was seven in the morning. He was still tired. That happened when you had to wake up every three hours to rouse an extremely irritated Ed from sleep, and ask him some random question to make sure he knew what was going on. Which is what Roy now had to do again.

"Ed?" He said as he gently shook Ed's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Wha…" Ed furrowed his boy in annoyance or pain, it was unclear which, as he pulled himself into conciousness. He opened his eyes slightly, squinting at Roy. "Nooo. Don' wanna." He squeezed them shut again and rolled over.

"Ed…" Roy said in almost a growl. He wasn't in the best of moods either, this was no time to test him. "Just answer the damn question and I'll let you sleep."

"Nooo." Ed groaned again.

Roy persisted anyways. "How do I make flames from nothing?" He knew it wasn't the easiest question, but he couldn't think of much else, and Ed surely did know the answer.

"Glove makes spark, alchemy controls thickness of air which controls flame." Ed grumbled into the pillow.

"That's right." Well, if he could answer that when only half-awake, he was probably fine. "Sleep a little longer, I'll make breakfast." Roy climbed out of bed, yawning, and put on a casual pair of jeans. He might as well take the day off work, it didn't look like Ed was going anywhere.

Ed made an affirmative noise, burrowing deeply into the blankets, which were still warm from Roy's body.

About half an hour later, he padded sleepily into the kitchen, where he could smell eggs cooking. His automail foot clanked on the tile, causing Roy to look up from the stove and smile.

"Well, look who's up. Good morning, sleepyhead. Feeling better?"

Ed stretched and yawned. "I think so." He pulled the sleeve of the too large shirt self conciously further over his automail arm.

"Sit down. You're going to try and eat something." Roy clasped Ed's upper arm and guided him to a chair at the small table.

"I can walk by myself now, thanks." Ed said, with surprisingly little anger in his tone. He sat down.

Roy chuckled. "I guess you can. Have some breakfast." He brought a plate of eggs over to the table and set it in front of Ed. "My cooking isn't great, but it's edible. I rarely have time to make my own food."

"Thanks." Ed ate slower than normal, wanting to be polite. "It's good."

"Glad you like it." Roy sat at the table with his own plate of food, and for a while they ate in silence.

After Ed had finished (Roy was definetely a slower eater) the Colonel noticed him fidgeting. A lot. "Bathroom's at the end of the hall." He said kindly.

Ed blushed. "Um. Thanks." He slid off his chair and left the room, careful to keep his back to Roy at all times.

Roy chuckled. He knew Ed had to go to the bathroom for another reason entirely, a reason directly related to the fact Roy hadn't bothered to put a shirt on.

A few minutes later, Roy had finished his breakfast, and Ed returned to the kitchen, visibly relaxed. "What are you going to do today, Ed? I can take the day off if you want someone to stay with you." Roy asked as he made a cup of coffee.

"I don't really know." Ed leaned against the counter beside him.

"Want me to stay?" Roy turned towards Ed, but the words were barely out of his mouth when lips pressed hard to his.

Ed had kissed him again, threw his arms around his neck and shoved him back against the counter, attacking his lips. Roy went stiff with shock, not having expected it, though he realized he should have. After he regained his senses, he grabbed Ed's chin and gently pushed his mouth away. "Ed…" He sighed. "You know you have to stop this."

Ed just stared at him. His eyebrows had gone back to their normal downslanted, angry set. "You don't know me very well if you don't know I never give up on something I want. And I want you."

Roy continued to speak softly to him. "You're just confused. This isn't what you really want."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Ed growled, before biting at Roy's neck, hard.

The Colonel winced, he definetely hadn't been ready for that. "Ed, you have to stop now."

"No." It was spoken with such threat, such determination. Ed started to suck on Roy's neck, not really sure what he was doing. "Stop being goddamn stubborn."

"Ed!" Roy said loudly, trying to be authoritative.

"Why won't you just try? Why won't you stop being a stubborn bastard and try?" Ed almost yelled back.

Roy's defences were weakening. He was being a stubborn bastard, he knew Ed was right. He knew he should try again. He also knew that Ed sucking at his neck like that was turning him on. But he knew he had to do what was best for the younger alchemist, and besides, he'd be damned if he lost this argument. "You don't understand! We would have to hide out relationship from the world. Is that what you want? A partner you have to hide? Excuses, lies, acting in a professional way anywhere you're not ensured privacy?"

Ed looked up at him, a very serious look on his face. "If that's what it means to have you, then yes."

Roy sighed, stroking Ed's bangs back from his face. "Ed… I'm just not sure you know what you're getting into."

"I know. And I don't care. I'm not going to give up, so just surrender. Now."

Roy smiled. "You're awfully demanding. You'll make a good Colonel yourself one day, hmm?"

Ed just kept staring at him. He was too serious right now to even notice the joke.

Roy gazed back into his eyes, gold meeting deep, deep blue. He sighed again. "Alright. If this is truly what you want, I'll try."

Ed smiled triumphantly. Then he grabbed Roy's face and pressed their lips together again, in a bruisingly rough kiss.

Roy pulled away, chuckling. "You haven't kissed much before, have you? You're going about it a little viciously. Here, just stay still." He gently tangled his hand in Ed's hair, pushing his head closer, then closed his eyes and softly connected their slightly open mouths.

Ed whimpered a little in the back of his throat as Roy kissed him slowly and sensously. The Colonel's tongue ran across his lips, requesting entry. He opened up immediately, and let Roy explore his mouth, before tentatively following his lead and returning the kiss in earnest.

Soon, it became necessary to breathe. They broke apart a little reluctantly, Ed panting slightly in Roy's arms. "Wow." He said, and Roy chuckled.

"See? That's how it's done. There are more things I can show you, but only if and when I'm sure you're ready."

"I'm ready." Ed answered immediately.

Roy laughed. "No you're not. I don't want to hurt you by moving too fast."

Ed pouted just slightly, and then realized he wasn't going to get his way this time and dropped it. "You're staying here with me today?"

Roy smiled and gave him a squeeze. "I think that'd be for the best. Anyways, if you're going to be my new boyfriend we should spend a little time together, hmm?"

"I'd love to." Ed's eyes were sparkling. Roy almost chuckled. He was so used to the younger alchemist being angry and defensive he'd never imagined this side of him exsisted.

"I'll just call in. Riza will understand."

"Who's going to know about us?" Ed asked. He rested his head comfortabley on Roy's shoulder.

Roy thought a moment. "Well, it'll take Riza about thirty seconds to figure it out. Maes maybe thirty seconds more. Maybe. Depends on how much he decides to ignore other people and rant on about his daughter in that particular moment. Fuery will be right behind them, he's got damn near a woman's intuition. Someone will have to tell Havoc, he's a little thick. Falman is logical enough to work it out after a while, but he'll deny it to himself. Breda's worse than Havoc, he'd almost have to walk in on us before he'd believe it."

"So all of your officers will know?" Ed asked quietly.

Roy nodded. "It's unavoidable, I think."

"Will they… accept us?" Ed said even more quietly.

Roy thought another moment. "Riza will find it entertaining. She's always supported me in everything, and I'm pretty damn sure she sees straight through my ruse anyways. She'll probably try and big sister you, if you know what I mean. Maes will be overjoyed I've found someone new. He knows nearly everything about me. He'll be happy. And we all know Fuery's gay, even if he won't admit it. He's so meek, I doubt he'll actually ever say anything about it, just be quietly helpful if it's needed. Havoc will have an initial moment of shock, mostly over me not really liking women, but he'll warm more and more to the idea over time. That's the way he is. It takes a while, but he's very loyal once he's taken to something. Falman, as I said, is going to deny it to himself even if it's shoved in his face that we're doing something that would be considered improper in the military. Breda, I'm not quite sure. I think the whole thing will make him nervous, but he'll accept it."

"None of them will be upset?"

"I don't think so. No one will harass you over your sexuality, Ed." Roy gently stroked his hair. "I can tell you're a little afraid of that happening."

Ed didn't reply. After a few moments of silence, he asked one more question. "None of them will tattle to the higher-ups? The ones who could get you in trouble?"

"They're all extremely loyal, Ed. In various degrees, they'll all try to protect our secret in their own ways. Don't worry about them. Are you going to tell your brother?"

Ed sighed. "I'll have to. I think that he'll support me as long as I'm happy. He knows I'm not happy that much." He burrowed his face into Roy's neck again, starting to lick at the spot he had started a few minutes before.

Roy let it happen. He knew Ed was going to do something to him, no matter how hard he tried to tell him he wasn't really ready. He also knew the collar of his uniform would cover the mark. Besides, it felt damn good. He was going to have to sneak off to the bathroom himself in a few minutes at this rate. He started to nip at the shell of Ed's ear, playing idly with Ed's braid with one hand, pulling out the tie and running his fingers through it so it fell loose.

Ed pulled away. "Hey." He pouted, his blonde hair now falling in soft waves around his face. "There's a reason I don't wear it down, you know."

"And I can't imagine what that is, you look gorgeous." Roy smiled and ran his hands through it again.

Ed went a little pink at the compliment. "Makes me look too much like a girl. And it gets in the way. I like it too much to cut it, though."

"That I understand. You'd only be half as pretty with short hair." Roy disentangled himself from Ed's arms, finally becoming free of his rather comprimising position between the younger alchemist and the counter. He began to clean up the breakfast dishes. "So, what would you like to do today? I could help you with your alchemy research. Just because I procrastinate a lot, doesn't mean I'm incapable." Roy smiled over his shoulder at Ed.

"Why not? Could be fun. I'm really stuck with this one book, it's so difficult to understand…" Ed hopped up to sit on the edge of the table, his mismatched feet dangling a good few inches above the floor.

"Two heads are better than one. I might have even read it." Roy said. He was back to his characteristic smirk by now.

"It's in my dorm room though, we'll have to go get it. That won't look too suspicious, will it? Us walking together?"

"Don't go paranoid on me, Ed. You've walked with officers downtown before. There's nothing odd about it. It wouldn't even be too out of the ordinary for me to go to your room. Actually, I doubt anyone would suspect anything even if I said I'm helping you with your research."

"You've forgotten the fact we're supposed to hate each other." Ed replied, only half joking.

"Well, we can just pretend that after you spent the night at my house you got over your hatred, and now we're friends. Easy enough to believe. And I never actually _hated _you. I'm not even sure what made you think that. We'll leave as soon as the dishes are done." Roy paused a moment, as if expecting something. After a few seconds of silence, he added, "Are you going to help me? That would generally cause it to get done faster."

Ed leaned back on his hands, grinning. "Nah. I'd love to, but you see, if I was over there helping you, I wouldn't be able to look at you quite as effectively."

Roy chuckled. "Well, look all you like, I'm putting a shirt on soon."

Ed pouted slightly. "But all that does is obstruct my view."

"Walking through town usually requires one to be fully clothed, Ed."

"Ah. Right." Ed pondered a moment, watching Roy do the dishes. "Hey, you know what? I've never seen you in civvies before."

"Really now? It isn't that exciting, I promise you." Roy dried the last plate and put it in the cupboard. "Well, I'm going to get properly dressed, I suggest you do the same." With that, he strode calmy from the room.

Ed followed him, intending to get his clothes from Roy's bedroom. He scooped them up as the Colonel searched his closet for a shirt.

"Um. Where should I change?" Ed went a little pink.

"In here is fine. The bathroom's cramped, and besides, I won't look." Roy, who was facing away from the younger alchemist, smirked evilly to himself. He knew he was teasing, but there was something oddly fun about getting Ed riled. He was so –was cute the right word?- when he was in a temper.

Ed just stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly open.

"I'm not going to look. Don't you trust me?"

"Stop it!" Ed whined.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're doing that thing!"

"Well, you'll have to be a little more specific than that."

"That thing where you annoy me on purpose!" Ed stomped his automail foot on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Yes you are! You're doing it right now!"

"I'm not going to look, Ed."

Ed gave in, but not gracefully. "Easy for you to say when you don't have to take anything off." He grumbled under his breath as he he turned around, taking off the very large shirt.

Roy could just not resist. He looked over his shoulder and wolf whistled, causing Ed to turn bright red.

"You said you wouldn't look!" He said furiously.

"Hm. So I did. Then again you've been staring at me all morning. It's only fair." This was just too easy. Time to watch Ed explode.

"Hey! You listen up! You can't boss me around! No one can! You promised, and you can't just go back on a promise… are you even listening to me?" Roy just stood there, gazing at him and smirking as Ed panted heavily from his outburst.

"You know you're having a fit over absolutely nothing."

Ed glared at Roy, who just rolled his eyes, grabbed a shirt and left the room. He got dressed quickly, in case the Colonel entered the room again, but he didn't.

Roy was leaning against the wall by the front door when Ed appeared. "Took you long enough." He smirked.

"Shut up." Ed growled, still tetchy from Roy's earlier teasing.

"I just expected it would take less time for someone so… short." Roy put special emphasis on the last word, watching Ed's face go red with fury.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE CLOTHED BY A SINGLE SPECK OF DUST?" Ed yelled, positively shaking in anger.

Roy didn't even flinch. Teasing Ed had always been a favorite pastime, and he couldn't see this changing in the near future. It was just too much fun. "Hmm. Someone has a short temper."

As the Colonel had predicted, this prompted another explosion. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HIS FUSE WOULD BE SHORTER BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPICALLY TINY?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "That one didn't even make sense."

Edward glared at him, fuming silently.

"Come on, Ed. Let's go." Roy chuckled quietly, opening the door.

Ed stomped past him, still in a huff.

A/N: Yay! Roy has stopped being an idiot! Comments, love, suggestions? Review, please and thanks!


End file.
